Forbidden Love Story
by Asagi Yukihime
Summary: When an Onmyouji falls in love with a fox spirit he should exorcise. First fanfic. please go easy on me. I'm newbie :D
1. Prologue

Durarara! By narita ryogo

Rate: T

Genre: romance, fantasy

Pair: Shizaya

Warning: sho-ai aka boyXboy

Prologue – Yoko, The Wild Fox Spirit

Sorry. I won't write this fox's name yet here. But I'll write it in the later chapter, after he meet the onmyouji*.oh well, but I guess you know who's the fox's name eh? Just read and you'll know. Enjoy.

One more thing. I've warned you, it's malexmale relationship. Don't like, don't read. No bash, no flame.

Yoko Is a wild fox spirit. They tell lies, they play human emotion, they always use fake smiling mask, they're sneaky. Once you were caught by a yoko, they will entertained themself with your feelings.

Some said they're a very bad spirit. But some said they're just lonely, that's why they play with you. No, they never played you till death. But they just wanted you to be their side to fill their loneliness.

But needless to say. Yoko is a spirit. And that means yokos are needed to be exorcise.

.

.

.

Winter, ikebukuro forest, 1980

Human hide in their warm house. Hide from the cold of snow. Couples hug to warmed each other. Family gather in their bed, telling bed stories to their child. And here he was. Sit all Alone on the tree's branch. There's some fire ball flying around him, warmed him from the snow. He put his light brown tail on his lap, didn't let it swing as usual. His ruby shade eyes shining in the night. Represent of what human called sadness, loneliness, yet envious. Every human he sees always had someone for them. Neither it was their family, their spouse, their friends. But he... He always all alone... For hundreds years...

Bored of watching his human, the raven haired fox go down from his place. Back to his abandoned shrine. Abandoned, yes, hundreds years ago, when people still need his protection, they prayed to him. Ask him his protection. That time, he was a zenko, a fox spirit who belongs to god, a fo spirit that stay in a shrine to protect his believers. But now that people abandoned him, well, he became a yoko.

Sometimes, when he bored, he just disguise himself as a human, play with them, socialize with human without them know who he is. Or when he found a human child lost in the forests, he would play with them for a while before guide them to where they belongs – the village. But, if an adult human get lost in the forests, he would play whit their feelings – a revenge for being abandoned.

Now that it was winter, no one come to the forests, no one play outside their house, the fox doesn't know what to do. He can play by himself, he knew some magic to make a fireball, to make huge bunny wind, or make bunny snowball. But he doesn't feel like it now... He just wanted... To talk... Share wramth or... He really doesn't know what to do...

So, he just lie his back against the tree, build a little snowman, the loneliness creep back into his heart. Tears in the edge of his eyes. Till he heard someone fell on the ground.

Blonde hair, hazel eyes, white yukata and blue haori, some... What the hell?! Were it a seal paper use to cleanse demon?! And what's with this blonde's fighting pose?! Is he here to exorcise him?!

The fox stand up quickly, forget his snowman immediately. He try to defend himself with some defense magic he knew. The blonde growled "found you finally. I'm gonna exorcise you and become a true onmyouji!" And so, the battle begin.

*Onmyouji is an exorcist. They cleanse, kill, or seal a demon/spirit.

A/n: sorry for the bad grammars, spells mistakes, etc. English is not my mother language. Just trying to write it in English. hehehe


	2. Chapter 1 - Play With Me!

Woah~ thank you for read and reviews~ I forgot to describe their appearance eh? Hehehe. So here's their appearance

Izaya:

Black yukata, black haori with irish tone over his haori. Brown fox ears and tail (white at the end of tail) (I planned to make them black too, but aren't fox supposed brown?). A fox mask attached at his head (yes head. He didn't wear it at it supposed to be). ( letty-chan: Yukata that stopped at his thigh?~ I can make him wear that if u want~ but in lateeeeer chapter ok?~)

Shizuo:

White yukata, blue and white haori (see tsugaru fuyugeshiki as reference). He keeps all his seal papers in his haori. (What else I need to describe? Just tell me in reviews section~)

One more thing: forgive me for my bad grammars! /bow/

Ch. 1 Play With Me!

"Found you, demon! I'm gonna exorcise you and become a true onmyouji!"

He pull his lips up, making a smirk on his face, and said "hah. As if you can, human" with a mocking tone. Swing his tail to make a wind attack without saying a magic, the fox launch his first attack. The blonde cast a spell, making magic barrier. Move beside the fox, he throw some papers, cast a spell and four pillars are made circling the fox. Trap him there.

"hah! See, I can exorcie you, you damn fox" said the proud blonde.

The blood eyes fox just standing there, his smirk hasn't faded from his face. Amused at the blonde as he is the first human who can trap him. Oh well, he can swing his tail, break all pillars and run, or kill this onmyouji, but he didn't feel like it. He wanted to know what this human capable to. but, if things get serious, he will break free from those ridiculous pillars. The blond stab his hand, drawing a magic circle with his floating blood. But, before the magic almost finish, the blond stop his drawing. The fox raise his brow 'what is this human up to? Stop in the middle of incantation?'

As if able to hear the fox's thought, the blonde run his hand over his hair and scream "Damnit! I forgot how to draw the magic circle!"

The blonde grumble and the fox stare at him. Not long after, there's a maniacal laugh. Yes, the fox laugh at the dumb blond.

"AHAHAHAHA! How can an onmyouji forget his magic circle? What are you? An appretince onmyouji? Hahahaha!" he hasn't break the pillars yet, doesn't feel threatened anyway, not with this stupid onmyouji.

"Now now, you can't exorcise me, can you?~" the fox said with a singsong voice, which irritated the blond.

"Shut up you damn fox!"

"woah, don't be so rude, human~ You don't have to exorcise me. I'm not that bad, I'm not like some evil spirit. Alas you want to work up your pitiful skill." The fox giggled then swung his tail, break all pillars that surrounded him before.

"say human, what's your name? I want to know the name of phatetic onmyouji clan you belong."

"Don't you dare, insult heiwajima clan!" the blonde named heiwajima threw some papers, tried to seal the fox again. But then again, with his skill, he can not seal the fox. The fox swung his tail and ripped the pappers.

"Heee~ heiwajima eh? So, what's your first name?~"

"Heiwajima Shizuo" Threw seal papers

"Shizu-chan then! Oh! And my name is Izaya~ nice to meet you, Shizu-chan~" ripped them.

"Shizu-chan?! That's for girl! And stop ripped my seal paper! I don't have anymore damn it! And I don't care with your name, flea!" don't have anymore seal papers, shizuo pull the nearest trees, threw it at izaya who dogde it without dripping a sweat.

"Flea?! Hei! I'm fox! At least call me foxy~ anyway... " izaya make a fast move, reach behind shizuo. He whispered at shizuo's ear " come again tomorrow, Shizu-chan. Let's play together~" with that, Izaya flee. Left Shizuo alone with cloud surrounding him.

Shizuo growled, heading back to his home. He almost succeeded exorcise that fox. Almost, if only he remember how to draw the fucking magic circle. Ugh. Magic circle, spell, seal, it's not his forte. He could just use his brute strength and kill a spirit. But, his father told him to make some shikigami* to use. But he doesn't really need one. He can do his job even without shikigami's help. He always do it alone.

Back to his room, he throw his haori. Wanting to take a bath before he remember what's the fox said. 'play' huh? So he thought it was a game for him. Fine. Shizuo will 'play' again with him, he will caught the fox and make him _his._ I mean... His shikigami. After taking a bath, shizuo sleep with a resolution of making that fox his shikigami, whatever it takes.

The day after, Shizuo back to the forest, as his self-promised last night. Making sure he remember how to draw various magic cirlce, bring a lot of seal paper, and remember various spells... Hopefully, he remember them... Shizuo call Izaya's name a little louder than he intented. A puff of 2 floating fireballs on a trees (without burning it) and there's a puff of cloud appeared, before the form of Izaya's is clear to his eyes.

"You really came eh? Wanna play with me?~"

Izaya giggled. Swinging his tail to show how happy he is, having a playmate, an onmyouji playmate.

"Hah! Yes. I come to 'play' with you." Shizuo pulled out his seal papers and throw it at the smiling fox

Izaya hopped to the ground to evade the seal paper shizuo threw "well, let's play hide and seek then!" he said cheerfully.

"You will be the demon, and I'll hide!"

"Huh?! I don't want that kind of ga –"

And before Shizuo finished his protest, Izaya already run to find his hide spot. Shizuo sigh. Well, at least, if he can find him, he will make that flea his shikigami later.

Shizuo search for Izaya. After 30 minutes, he still doesn't find him yet. Where the hell is he? And why are they play this childish game? What is he? A five? When Shizuo scratch his head, he heard

"What taking you so long? It's been 30 minutes and you haven't find me? Uuuh. It's getting boring" Izaya pout.

Shizuo turn to his back. Glaring at the pouting fox. "What do you want? Why do you wanna play? With an onmyouji like me... "

"well, I haven't play for a while. So I'm bored, then you came!"

"That didn't answer my question!" sigh. Seriously. It's not a game for him, shizuo tired of this and he just want to prove himself to his family, that he isn't a failure. A failure who just depend on strength... Well... He knows he's not good at spells and magic, but still, he isn't a failure ok.

Shizuo launch his attack, now with more confident that he has remember the spells. But still, it was nothing for Izaya who has been lived for hundreds years.

"Shizu-chan~ can you learn from yesterday that you can't capture me?~"

"Shut up, flea. I'll make you mine!" Shizuo shouted, not realize the ambiguity of his words.

Izaya just standing there, eyes widened, and a pink stain blushes appeared on his cheek. 'Doesn't he understand what he means with those words?!'

Daydreaming too long, Izaya didn't see a seal papers collided with his forehead. He fell from the tree. Shizuo make a fast move, making sure the fox can not run away again, he pinned izaya to the ground. Trap both Izaya's hand above his head with one hand, shizuo bite his other free hand. Chanted a spells, intended to draw a right magic circle. Only if the fox didn't break his focus by clicking his fingers and make 2 fireballs appeared. Burn the side of his hand.

Shizuo let go Izaya's hand, and Izaya takes his chance to push the larger male and run, Jumped to the tree.

"Well, it was fun, Shizu-chan. But I think I should get going now~ Come again tomorrow and we can play again. What will we play? Game of tag?~" the fireballs back to his side, not burning shizuo anymore.

"I don't want to play with you! What I want is to capture you damn it!"

"Well, try again later, young onmyouji~" Izaya run inside the forests. Shizuo tried to pursue him but lost his track. So he just back to his home. Ready to face his disappointed father for once again, failed at capturing a spirit to make them his shikigami.

*Shikigami: familiar/servant. Onmyouji has it as their partner in battle. Not every spirit can become a shikigami. Brutes cannot be a shikigami. They must sane, innocent spirit (at least not evil spirit), and loyal to their master.

a/n: once again. Thank you! Please leave a review~ bye bie~


End file.
